A typical example of devices within the present technical field is retrofitting fluorescent tube lamps (TL) with LEDs. Due to quite large mechanical dimensions of such a lamp the light generation component, i.e. the LEDs, have to be spread over quite some distance. Using common printed circuit board technology to mount the LEDs on board, or substrate, the very board adds undesired weight. In addition to LED tube lamps, there are other kinds and shapes of LED lamps having corresponding drawbacks.